


Study in Pink- Musical

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written back in 2012 to be part of a <i>Sherlock</i> musical performed by cosplayers which never came into existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study in Pink- Musical

**Study in Pink- Musical**

**Narrator (Mrs. Hudson):** What happens when an ex-army captain becomes flatmates with the world’s only genius consulting detective? (enter John and Sherlock) Adventure! Mystery! Tea! And even... Music?

_**Crime Scene Song-** _

**Sherlock:** A crime scene, John! Serial suicides. *claps hands with glee, jumps in the air*

 **Sherlock *singing to the tune of ‘These Are a Few of My Favorite Things’*:**  
Crime scenes and murders,  
Bodies splattered with crimson,  
Bruises and gashes,  
Dead women and men,  
People hung from the ceiling with strings,  
These are a few of my favorite things.  
Trace evidence,  
Mud from their shoes,  
Horrible crimes  
That end up on the news,  
Riding crops and stabby things,  
These are a few of my favorite things.  
Poisons and toxins,  
Tobacco ashes,  
Corpses covered with slashes,  
Wondering what deaths tomorrow will bring,  
These are a few of my favorite things.  
When Lestrade barks, when Donovan glares, when Anderson's near  
I just think of my favorite things and it all disappears.

 **Sherlock:** Want to see some trouble, John?

 **John:** Oh, God, yes.

_*scene*_


End file.
